Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens apparatus having a diaphragm unit configured to adjust the light quantity, an image pickup apparatus, to/from which the lens apparatus is attached/detached, and an image pickup system including the lens apparatus and the image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent No. 4,933,049, an interchangeable lens sends, to a camera body, information of an end of an operation of a diaphragm unit in the interchangeable lens, without waiting for a light-quantity stabilization period after the diaphragm unit is stopped, when the shutter speed in the camera body is lower than a predetermined value. After receiving this information from the interchangeable lens, the camera body starts exposure.
However, the prior art disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,933,049 cannot handle a case where the shutter speed in the camera body is high in comparison with the light-quantity stabilization period. In addition, the prior art can handle only driving in the aperture narrowing direction, and thus the continuous capturing speed is limited.